prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry Brisco
| birth_place = Oklahoma City, Oklahoma | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = Oklahoma City, Oklahoma | trainer = Jack Brisco | debut = 1969 | retired = 2000 }} Floyd Gerald "Jerry" Brisco (January 24, 1946) is a former American professional wrestler, now working a lifetime employment as a road agent for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on its Raw brand. In the course of his career, Brisco wrestled for several National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) member promotions and won dozens of championships. Although, in the course of his career, he was largely overshadowed by his elder brother, former NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jack Brisco, he, along with his friend Pat Patterson, achieved a degree of fame in the late 1990s and early 2000s as the onscreen "stooge" of WWE Chairman Vince McMahon. Career Amateur career Gerald Brisco grew up with five siblings and an absent father in Oklahoma. He followed his brother, the legendary Jack Brisco, into sport wrestling, and was eventually awarded an athletics scholarship to Oklahoma State after winning two AAU tournaments. During the spring break of 1968, Brisco was in Missouri with Jack, and was asked to substitute for his brother's injured tag team partner despite his lack of professional training. After Brisco contracted hepatitis and injured his knee, he decided to drop out of college and become a full-time professional wrestler. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Figure four leglock *'Signature moves' :*Multiple suplex variations :*Belly to back :*Double underhook :*Vertical :*Sleeper hold Championships and accomplishments *'Cauliflower Alley Club' :*Other honoree (1996) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Florida Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (8 times) - with Jack Brisco :*NWA Florida Television Championship (1 time) :*[[NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (5 times) - with Jack Brisco :*[[NWA North American Tag Team Championship|NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (2 times) - with Jack Brisco :*[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)]] (3 times) :*NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Eastern Sports Association' :*ESA International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jack Brisco *'George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' (2005) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (5 times) - with Bob Backlund (1), Jack Brisco (2), Ole Anderson (1), and Rocky Johnson :*[[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)]] ([[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Georgia version) (1 time) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Atlantic Coast Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Thunderbolt Patterson :*NWA Eastern States Heavyweight Championship (4 times) :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (3 time) - with Jack Brisco *'NWA Western States Sports' :*NWA Western States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 54 of the 100 best tag teams during the "PWI Years" with Jack Brisco in 2003. *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC North American Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jack Brisco :*WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment (formerly World Wrestling Federation)' **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2008) **WWF Hardcore Championship (2 times) **WWE 24-7 Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Worst Worked Match of the Year (2000) vs. Pat Patterson at King of the Ring on June 25 in Boston, Massachusetts. External links * Gerald's WWE.com Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1946 births Category:1969 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame Category:Wrestling executives Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:2000 retirements Category:Oklahoma wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Western States Sports alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Living people Category:Brisco family Category:Male wrestlers Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE 24-7 Champions